Last Daughter of Fire
by Different Paths
Summary: Saphira is the last female dragon in Algaesia. She wishes for a mate, a family, a race. But when the last egg hatches and a new Rider is chosen, she is forced to make decisions between her loyalty to her Rider, and her loyalty to herself and her ancestry
1. Egg

D/C: I do not own anything from _Eragon_ nor _Eldest_

-Last Daughter of Fire-

-Chapter 1: Egg-

The wagon that held the remaining dragon egg, the only one left in all the world, rocked back and forth in the ocean of battle that surrounded it. It wiggled back and forth, precariously perched on the edge of a cliff, with other Empire supply wagon lines.

_Eragon! The egg!_ Saphira suddenly said.

_What? _Eragon's iridescent blue sword, Argetskul, stopped halfway through the skull of an Empire soldier. _Why would the egg be here?_

_That isn't on my mind right now, I'm going to get it_. Saphira said, suddenly changing course and determinedly making her way through the bodies towards it, swiping at anyone who dared attack her and fell into her way. She was unstoppable, constantly moving, never stopping. She closed her mind to Eragon.

"WAIT!" Eragon shouted, pounding at her side. "SAPHIRA! We have to defeat the army first! We need to kill Galbatorix!" He paused, then thought of something and then quietly said, "Saphira… he killed your brethren. He smashed the dragon eggs and ruined the Riders' legacy. He has made your life so difficult."

He felt Saphira finally pause in her huge strides. Uncertainty seeped through her mind block to Eragon. But then it disappeared, and she again started moving. A group of soldiers came together and approached her, pikes and swords jabbing at her vulnerable nose and under-jaw. She snorted and her jaws opened like a vast cave, a gout of fire killing the soldiers immediately. Through the inferno, she said, _He will have to wait. I'm getting the egg, Eragon. _

Eragon's teeth clenched in frustration, but he resigned himself to the fact that the only thing he would be able to do is protect Saphira as she continued to the wagon. This was the war that could be the thing that decided whether the Varden would defeat Galbatorix, or if resistance to the Empire would be wiped out forever, and Saphira was throwing it all away to get the dragon egg. He knew how important the continuation of her race was to her, how much it scared her, but this was crazy. The army had regrouped after the Battle of Burning Plains, and had seemingly come back only stronger than ever. The Varden now had the elves' support, and the dwarves', now under a temporary ruler, and the Urgals were still on their side, but somehow, Galbatorix had collected a massive army, with strange creatures and strong sorcerers and magicians.

Saphira reached the wagon just as Empire soldiers defeated two Kull and sent them crashing into the wagon, knocking over other carts of Empire supplies. As if in slow-motion, Saphira and Eragon saw the wagon splinter, and the green dragon egg went sailing over the empty air beyond the cliff…

A feral roar ripped out of Saphira throat, fire blazing out. She immediately took off, diving in a race against gravity to get the egg. If that egg smashed on the rocks below, it was one less dragon in her race, one less chance she would find a mate. If she was ever captured, there was no chance by any god of Algaesia that she would willingly breed with Shruikan or Thorn. If that egg smashed, her life would seep into the crashing waves along with the unborn male dragon's…

She saw it, it was so close. She stretched for it… and her claws snapped firmly around it.

Both Eragon and Saphira let out a huge breath, and Eragon felt her shudder with relief. She pulled out of the dive and took them up towards the cliff. But something was wrong.

_Archers!_ Eragon said. _Saphira, I sense archers. It was an ambush!_

_That was a pretty stupid ambush, though. Would Galbatorix risk losing the last egg just to catch me?_

_I have no idea what Galbatorix is trying to do, but it definitely seems like something like this was planned out. He knew you'd try to get the egg, and now you're vulnerable. How are you going to fight while holding the egg?_

_I'm not going to fight._

_Saphira! We have to fight! It's our job!_

_I'll fight after I see this safely to the Varden tents, with a whole lot of protection._

_You're being stupid_.

_You have a million other humans just like you, Eragon. Shut up._

Saphira had no intention to be caught rising up. Angling her body in an almost vertical line, her wings beat furiously, gathering speed until she shot up above the cliff, a massive wave of air knocking over a few of the archers who were indeed, standing there. A cloud of arrows sped towards them. Eragon reached for magic, but before he even breached the divider, Saphira's mouth snapped open and a tongue of flames melted the arrows long before they could have reached the Rider. Again, nothing could stop Saphira now she had something ultimately dear to her.

Eragon killed the archers with one of the words of death, and could only do his best to hold on as Saphira flew over the battle scene to the Varden tents. They landed before a tent, and Saphira stomped the ground. _Whose tent is this?_ Eragon wondered, but then stopped short as Elva stepped out of the tent. _Oh, barzuln. _He swore. _Saphira, how did you know this was her tent and why did you come here, of all places._

Saphira ignored him. _Elva, can you do a huge favor for me_.

Elva smiled, looking almost evil. "I don't have much choice, do I? What is it?"

She held out the egg. Elva blinked. "Is that-"

_Protect it with your life. If anything happens to it, I'll eat you for dinner._

"Humor on the battlefield isn't very funny." Elva said, taking the egg. She turned and walked back into the tent. Saphira took off again, flying towards the battlefield.

_Now we can fight, little one._


	2. Hatchling

D/C: I own nothing from Eragon and Eldest

-Chapter 2: Hatchling-

The battle ended in yet another stalemate. Murtagh hadn't made an appearance, Eragon was relieved to know, but he worried constantly about the next battle. The Varden could _not_ afford these continued losses with no victories, as they didn't have unlimited resources. Tired, haggard and sorrowful, the Varden made their way back to the camp. Through the blood-stained crowd, one lone figure cut sideways, working towards Eragon. Her face was familiar.

"Saphira told me something about an egg." Arya said. Her face asked _Is it true?_

"Aye, we have the last dragon egg." Eragon replied, wearily climbing down from Saphira's saddle. Arya's face lit up, and immediately she said,

"Where is it now? We must go retrieve it, and then to Lady Nasuada's tent. This is important tidings that must be discussed immediately."

_Elva has it_. Saphira said, raising her head up on her long neck to look at Elva's tent. Arya blinked, and without further ado began to walk towards Elva's tent.

"An interesting place to keep it. But, come."

Watching Arya's straight back cut through the crowd like an knife in butter only reminded him that he wasn't as much elf as he thought he was. He was ready to collapse after the drain of magic and physical strength, and had to keep a hand on Saphira's side as they followed Arya.

"Where is the dragon egg?" Arya brushed aside the tent flap and asked Elva. The dragon-child was sitting in the middle of the floor, again eating food. She had already grown another few inches at the horrendous rate she had been maintaining since her curse and blessing. The girl looked up with her violet eyes and pointed to a trunk in the back of the tent. Arya opened it, and picked up the egg from its nest of clothes.

"You're about to step on a nail if you put your foot down over there." She said, without looking at Eragon, who was halfway into the tent.

"What?" Eragon said, looking up. With a _hmph_, Elva grabbed a cushion and threw it under his foot just as he put it down. Bending down, Eragon lifted the cushion to see a nail that was dropped during the setting up of tents.

"You'd be wise to heed my warnings, Eragon." Elva scolded, sounding for all the world like a mother.

"Sorry." Eragon rubbed his arms as he apologized. The girl made him nervous, still, and he felt terrible about ruining her life like this. "Elva, I still haven't removed that curse of yours."

Again, Elva blinked and Eragon saw tears come to her eyes. But it disappeared, just as fast as last time. "Another time, Eragon, you have to go to the Council and Lady Nasuada."

"Here, Elva, come with us." Arya said, handing the dragon egg to the girl and walking out of the tent. As Eragon turned to leave, he saw a look of admiration and wonder cross Elva's face as she cradled the large egg in her arms.

_I hope she doesn't develop too much connection to that egg. We have to get it to hatch somehow, soon._ Saphira thought.

When Elva and Eragon entered on Arya's heels to the headquarters and Saphira had poked her head in after them, Nasuada immediately started to her feet.

"Elva, put the egg here on the table." She commanded.

"Yes, Lady." Elva obeyed.

The Council of Elders and Nasuada stared at the egg.

"This could be part of our victory." Jormundur breathed. "We could have two Riders like Galbatorix and Murtagh."

"If we can get it to hatch." Nasuada added in an undertone.

The meeting went on and on, from what to do with the egg, to future battle plans, what this meant for the Varden if the egg hatched, and what they had to do if it wouldn't hatch. The night soon came and Eragon was fervently wishing to go to his tent and take a rest. Sometimes he found it strange that he now could no longer sleep. Lanterns were lit and a thin shaft of moonlight crept into the tent through the slit in the entrance. When the lanterns began to stutter and the light became low, the Council was about to adjourn. Suddenly…

A new conscience awoke in their midst. Eragon started and Saphira grunted. To Eragon and Saphira's surprise, Elva also stiffened. Nasuada eyed them, concerned.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that we went this late, we all should have been in bed much earlier before. You may go no-" she stopped, mid-sentence as the emerald egg jerked on the table.

_It's hatching!_ Saphira's huge blue eyes widened. Arya was gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

"It's hatching!" cried the Elders, Nasuada and Eragon.

Elva remained silent, though her breathing had become harsh, wild. After five long minutes, the baby dragonlet's strenuous work helped it break through the shell and widen its escape hole. Everyone watched as Elva, as if in a dream, moved towards the dragon. Falberd, one of the Elders, made the mistake of trying to stop Elva.

"Don't tou-" he started, but Saphira jerked her head and he fell back as if punched by a fist of air.

_How did you do th-_

_Eragon, stop talking._

Elva was at the dragonet's side. It had untangled itself, and it trembled as it stood. Then it gained strength as the sliver of moonlight slipped through the tent flap and shone upon its glowing emerald scales. Eragon was reminded of the night Saphira hatched. Oh, but would it happen? Had the dragon truly hatched for Elva? Touch it, Elva. He thought. Touch him.

Her eyes were wide in wonder, and Eragon was almost unnerved by how childish she looked. How old was she now, several months? Had it been a year? Two? He could not remember. She seemed so mature, so scarily grown-up, that it unsettled him. But now, the same as when she cried at the thought of being freed from her curse, she looked awestruck, like the baby child she was supposed to be, looking upon the world for her first time.

The dragonet was looking at her now, and her hand came closer. He watched the hand come nearer and nearer to his foreleg, and twitched but did not shy away.

"This will hurt me." She whispered, and touched the dragonet. A flash of white light tinged with green erupted from the contact point and Elva let out a cry. The light faded, and Elva staggered, clutching her forehead. _What? Her forehead? _ Eragon thought, confused. He was certain that she had bonded with the male dragonet. But, looking at his own gedwey ignasia, the Rider's mark was supposed to be on one's hand. Jormundur steadied her, and soon she was smooth and composed again. So quickly she turned cold and cynical again.

Nasuada stepped forward. "Elva… look at me." She commanded. Obediently, Elva raised those chilling purple eyes to Nasuada's face. Her bangs fell to the side, and the dragonmark Saphira had left on her forehead showed through. But it was glowing a brilliant white, and as it faded, everyone looked at each other. That was no longer simply a dragon mark.

In their minds, Saphira and Eragon felt the dragonet and Elva making contact. They were clumsy, and nervous, as Eragon and Saphira had been upon her hatching. Then Saphira nudged him, and Eragon saw everyone was looking at him, excluding Elva. _They are waiting for you to confirm it._ She said. Eragon was stunned to see that even Arya was staring unblinkingly at him. _Come now, Eragon. You and I both know it. They know it. But they're waiting for you._

With a deep breath, he said it first in the Ancient Language, then again.

"A new Rider has been born."


	3. Blessing of the Curse

D/C: I do not own anything from _Eragon_ or _Eldest_

-The Blessing of a Curse-

Elva walked back to her tent, escorted by soldiers who obviously found her repulsive yet were in awe of her. Whispers rippled through the camp like an earthquake, and she was the epicenter. Brushing aside the flap, and secure in her own tent, she let the little hatchling walk somewhat unsteadily down her arm, and onto a crate. She was weary after that day's battle, tired after countless dreadful cries of her curse to save scores of dying and wounded soldiers of both sides. Elva was just so sick of this entire war. Her responsibility to protect Nasuada had her bound by her own word to not leave Nasuada to save any other person, except perhaps, Eragon. But that was not what she wanted, no, she wanted to be able to save as many as she could, and not just because of the curse. But as a Rider, she could try and fulfill that wish. She was fatigued, but felt wide awake staring eye to eye with the dragon.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to try and let in the dragonet's consciousness, something Eragon had told her about. He forewarned her, that it would be uncomfortable and intimidating. But on a second thought, she opened her eyes again, wanting to drink in the gorgeous dragon's beauty, ancient youth, and wisdom passed down from ages. It was confusing, with a rush of emotions, half formed thoughts, and strange ideas. She had to stop several times, distracted by the curse to shield people from harm.

_I am Elva_. She hesitantly said. Or thought, she didn't know what she was doing. The dragonet let out a faint _hshhhh_, and cocked its head. Then he did something that made her jump.

_Elva_. The tiny dragon's tail twitched. Elva's initial shock faded at the sensation of a personality other than that of her own in her mind.

_Yes._ She smiled, and felt a warmth spreading through her. Life was no longer simply about saving others at her expense. It was not full of pain and sorrow; there was good in it, and plenty of love, though there could always be more. And she had this dragon to prove it. _I need a name to call you, Eragon told me that I'll probably never know your real one. But I don't care. I'll ask him and Arya and some scholars for names tomorrow._

A feeling of confusion, and the dragon spoke. _Eragon. Arya. Scholars._

_Nevermind_. Elva replied, shaking her head. As if shrugging, the dragonet blinked, then promptly curled up and fell asleep. After the egg had hatched, the Elders, Nasuada, Arya, Eragon and Saphira had kept her in the Head Tent to give her a quick overview of dragon history and what she would have to do now she was a Rider. If you could call it quick- the 'lesson' had lasted for two hours. They had argued for a while on how to teach Elva. Eragon and Saphira had made it through wilderness and secrecy, hiding Saphira from the village Eragon lived in while learning about each other and how to communicate. Then Eragon had learned basic magics and swordfighting from Brom, another Rider who Elva learned had died protecting Eragon. Eragon had not gone through the education the Riders of times long ago had undertaken. He had learned what he needed to stay ahead of the destructive waves that were Galbatorix's forces. The Elders wanted a fighter, fast, and argued that not taking this course would result in a softer Rider, the kind that eventually were overthrown in the Riders' last golden years because of their laziness and lax behavior.

But Arya, Eragon and Saphira fought for the idea of a proper education. Quick, desperate lessons ended in mistakes like Elva's intended blessing-turned-curse. Longer education meant more power with more control. It was how training used to be, when the Riders were still alert, and it should stay like that if possible. Nasuada had finally said, that they did not have the time for such a leisurely pace, but that Eragon, Arya and Saphira would teach Elva as much as they could, and then Elva would be taken to Ellesmera for thorough, intense training.

She sighed, and rubbed her forehead where her gedwey ignasia was still throbbing a little. It gave her a headache. Not long ago she had been unable to speak; she didn't even remember the day Eragon cursed her and Saphira loomed over her small head and left her with her mark, her mark that now identified her as one blessed by a dragon, and a Rider. The people at Tronjheim had been right; after being touched by a Rider and Saphira, people would expect things bigger than life from her. And now they would just expect more.

Still, Elva could not believe today had happened. Still smiling at the dragonet, she too, lay down on her bed and fell asleep looking at the dragonet.

No… not the dragonet… _her_ dragonet.

Sitting at the entrance to his tent with Saphira, Eragon had never seen her so excited since she had found out about Glaedr.

_Do you think he'll like me?_

Eragon didn't even ask if 'he' was the dragonet, because he knew that's who Saphira was talking about.

_We'll see. _He replied. _If I remember correctly, you grew pretty fast._

_I wonder what Elva will call him. I wonder what he'll be like when he's older. Do you think he'll be nice? Will he like me? He could be my mate! If I like him, that is. But what if he isn't nice? I know I shouldn't stake the dragon race on who I like or dislike, but I want to love the dragon who'll help me keep the race alive. But if not the hatchling, who else? Glaedr's old and he gets angry when I try to bring it up._

_What?! Saphira! You talk to him about mating and all that? Where is your shame?! _Eragon groaned and dragged his hands down his face in despair._ There's no use speculating, we'll just have to wait for the dragonet to grow. Vrael knows you grew faster than a weed. Never knew you liked the younger type, Saphira,_ he teased her.

Suddenly, Saphira snarled, a gout of smoke rumbling out of her nostrils.

_Oh, shoot. I'm sorry Saphira, I shouldn't have joked about it_. Eragon tentatively patted her, as Saphira growled again, then went on like nothing had happened (to Eragon's slight exasperation).

_Anyways, Thorn is a disgusting betrayer who was a waste of an egg, and Shruikan's just so twisted that he's beyond dragon._

_Get some sleep, Saphira. We're going back to Surda in a while, but we'll start Elva on training tomorrow. She's not that strong, we're going to have to get her in shape fast._ Eragon shifted to get to his feet, and go in his tent. But he felt her stop him, preparing to say something.

_It's strange, Eragon,_ Saphira started, a note of concern in her mind_, She was an infant when we went to Tronjheim. Elva is one year old. Can she handle all of this? The pressure almost broke you down, and you're sixteen. This isn't a time of when there are ranks and ranks of Riders, it's two on either side now, and the other side has immense power, and we don't know where it came from. Imagine another one year old waving about a sword. It does not bode well._

Eragon turned again, to look at Saphira with her head on her claws, looking at the lights in Elva's room go out.

_I fear for her, and the dragonet too._

Eragon kneeled next to Saphira's huge head, and stroked her head. _It won't be fun for Elva and her dragon. But she is a Rider, and he chose her. If he had sensed that she was not ready, if he had sensed she was a normal one year old, he definitely would not have hatched. That's the thing; Elva is no normal one year old. She is wise beyond her years, smarter than I am, with an attitude to match it. We cannot coddle her because of her age. She is strong, and we'll test it to the limit. We have no choice_.

Saphira tilted her head to look at him with clear blue eyes. _You've grown, Eragon_. _Not too long ago, you too, were young_.

Eragon smiled grimly, and stood up. This time he spoke aloud, "Aye, not too long ago. But I've learned more things than I ever wished to know."

"Haven't we all?" another voice made Eragon jump and Saphira twitch. Arya stepped out of the shadows. "Greetings, Saphira." Saphira nodded.

"Oh. Hello, Arya. I was just talking to Saphira." Eragon said, awkwardly.

"About the hatchling?" Arya nodded.

"Aye."

"What are we going to do about Elva's training? And we can't forget the dragon's training too, but we will have to wait for him to gather his strength." Arya asked. Eragon looked confused, and was at a loss for words. He had no idea.

Saphira cut in, projecting her thoughts. _We will teach the two of them together. And then I will take the dragonet, and you and Eragon will teach Elva. Then once in a while all three of us will teach them both if needed_.

Eragon added, "Like what Oromis and Glaedr did for Saphira and I, except without the lighter stuff such as fairths. I suppose we'll throw in a bit of history if we have time." At the mention of the fairths, Arya twitched a little and Eragon, too, turned a little red. His last fairth had been destroyed by Arya, as it had depicted her.

"Yes, we could do that. I should teach her the magic, and you the swordsmanship."

"But, Arya, I am no swordsman as compared to you," Eragon protested, but Arya cut him off.

"I am an elf, Eragon, and superior in skill to quite a few. You are part elf, and can keep up with many elves. You are the best swordsman you can be, and you will teach her. But I will teach Elva her magic, while you practice and hone your own." She said, sternly, like a mother.

_We have to make the dragonet a saddle_. Saphira suddenly said, _as soon as it can support Elva's weight and fly. _

"I remember how to make one." Eragon answered. "Patience, Saphira."

"We must all be patient, and sleep for today. It is late, and we have fought today. Good night Eragon, Saphira." Arya advised. They returned the formality and with that, Arya turned and walked off among the tents.


	4. First Day

D/C: Eragon/Eldest are not mine

Hey everyone. Hope you like the story so far. Anyways, I feel that the summary isn't quite giving the right summary of this story. I initially started it with the intention of focusing almost on Saphira, but the way I'm planning it, it's going to be a broader. Just giving a heads up.

) I like reviews, a lot. Thanks for reading!

-First Day-

Early in the morning, Elva awoke to silence. She was one of the first to wake up, and one of the last to sleep. But miniscule sounds of breathing that were not her own made her start, and it all rushed back. She was a Rider. A legendary figure. And she had a dragon. She turned to look at the crate, where the dragonet slept in a nest of rags. Shifting somewhat uncomfortably, she opened her mind and brushed against the dragonet's mind. He woke up, and through the half-closed eye a sliver of deep emerald shone through, seeming to look past Elva's skin.

_Elva_. He said, and Elva's skin prickled.

_Good morning_. She replied, half smiling, and offered the dragon her arm. With the dragonet perched on her shoulder, she left her tent. She had instructions to seek out Eragon's tent first thing in the morning.

Eragon's tent was halfway across the camp, and Elva had quite a walk. She was not blind; as soon as she learned to walk and talk and actually think, she knew she was different. The people she saw daily did not try to cover their awe, instead stared openly, and drew their children close. It hurt her, to be treated like a demon-child. She had purple eyes that were odd-looking, but if she tried to attack someone she would end up protecting them. _I am your protector, even against my will. Why do you fear me?_ Now that she was a Rider, she could see the confusion and battle of emotions in the people's faces. They had loved Eragon, their first Rider they had ever seen, upon a huge glowing sapphire dragon. But their previous impression was clinging onto them as they looked at Elva. _I was marked by Saphira. Is that not a blessing, to be touched by a dragon? Eragon wanted to bless me, but his blessing has made me an outcast. As an orphan, I would be ignored anyways, and Eragon and Saphira wished to help me. If I had a more comely appearance, you would love me as you loved Eragon. You would love me as a Rider. But it's not fair, that I walk among you today and I listen to you whisper as if I do not hear you._

_I chose you_.

Elva stopped in her tracks.

_Elva_. It was the dragon. The dragon had said that.

_I chose Elva, because you are you. They will learn in time_.

To her shock, Elva felt tears behind her eyes. She didn't know why. Without replying, she almost ran the rest of the way to Eragon's tent.

_Hello, Elva. How's our little hatchling_. Saphira greeted Elva, and watched her blink in confusion. _Still unused to talking like this, am I correct?_

_Yes. _Elva's brows knitted as she looked at Saphira. Then she asked, _Saphira, how long did it take for you to put together words in the right way? How long did it take you to talk?_

Eragon came out, and apparently Saphira had relayed the question, because he said. "Good morning, Elva. It took Saphira, let's see, about three weeks or so. Why?"

Elva's pale skin turned even paler. "The dragon's already talking. Since yesterday."

Saphira snorted. _What?_

Eragon repeated it, and both looked dumbfounded. He turned to Elva's dragon, and asked him, _Little one, can you speak?_

_Yes._ The little green dragon seemed to have grown from yesterday.

Saphira, too, bent down to look the dragon in the eye. _Hello._

_You're a dragon. _The dragonet stretched his neck, and nose-to-nose with Saphira, did not seem to notice the size difference.

_I am._

_Who else?_

_Nobody. Just you and me, and two others who are evil._

"That's- quite a surprise." Eragon got out, with an expression of wonder. "Elva, go back to your tent. I want you to spend the entire day talking with – what have you named him?"

"I wanted to ask you for some names. I don't know."

Eragon gave a small sad smile. "I could do that." He remembered asking Brom for names, trying to be casual but then finding out Brom knew he had a dragon. He listed the ones Brom had told him, and then added some other names he remembered from Oromis's lessons.

"Well, name him and while you're at it, spend the entire day strengthening your bond. Get comfortable with talking, because we're going to put a lot of pressure on you two, and he will become your closest friend. We will start slow, but later in the day you need to come by the training field so Arya and I can evaluate where you are." Eragon handed her some meat. "Feed him whenever he's hungry. If he's already talking, then he's going to grow a lot faster than Saphira did. She doubled in size in a week, then in four days was as high as my knee. By then end of the month her shoulder was at my elbow."

"He'll be bigger than I am in no time!" Elva protested.

_Peace, little one. You have grown quickly yourself, do not worry. _Saphira soothed her. Elva had to admit- Saphira was right. Elva was now four and a half feet tall.

Arya arrived just as Elva turned to leave. "Greetings, Rider Elva," Arya said, her usually emotionless face giving a small smile. Then she looked at Eragon, and looked somewhat annoyed. "Eragon, where is she going, we were supposed to train today."

The dragonet squeaked, and Arya turned her head to look at it.

"The dragonet spoke to Elva, already." Eragon said, in his defense. "I told her to go back, name him, and familiarize herself with him. She'll come by for a strength evaluation later."

Arya blinked, and then was silent for a while. She was talking with the dragonet. Then she nodded and said, "I agree. Elva, remember to go to the training field."

Elva nodded, and left. Arya and Eragon stood there in silence for a moment.

Then, "I will report to the Elders and Nasuada," Arya said, and she, too, left.

_This will be interesting_. Saphira said, crouching down and offering Eragon a leg. _He started speaking yesterday. He was barely hatched!_

_Aye. Imagine what they will look like when they're older. Not much older, it seems. _Eragon climbed up and got into the saddle.

A picture of a green leafed plant with purple flowers came to both their minds. It's name in the ancient language was _delois_.

Back in Elva's tent, she sat on the ground in front of the grate, eye to eye with the dragonet.

_Eragon gave me a few names, would you like to hear them? _She asked the dragonet. It still took her a few moments to open her mind and find the dragon in the empty darkness. Eragon told her that she would be unused to it, because it was a skill one only learned through training and the touch of a dragon. The gedwey ignasia was the sign that some of the dragonet's magic had been transferred to Elva, enabling her to use magic and talk telepathically. The dragons were able to speak directly into normal mortals' minds, but it was frightening so Elva would have to relay her dragon's messages in the future.

_Yes._ The dragonet replied.

_Uh, let's see. There was- _She began. She listed a few, but each time the dragonet only sent a thought of disapproval. She listed more and more: Kainth, Pradeth, Morue, Irune, Flyrn, and multiple others.

But soon she was reaching the end of the list, _Tserno? _

_No. _

_Vinthael?_

A feeling of happiness, and consent.

_Vinthael._ He repeated.

Elva smiled, _Vinthael, then. How does a walk around the camp sound?_

As if in response, Vinthael stood up and fanned his wings.

_Okay, then. _And she picked up Vinthael, holding him in her arms, and went out the door. Again, she felt the fear of the people, as if she had an invisible cage around her that kept everyone at least three feet away from the little girl. A few brave, kind people complimented her on her dragon, as if Vinthael were a stuffed animal, but backed away into the sea of unknown faces afterwards. But with Vinthael humming in her arms, she didn't care. She would prove them wrong.

"Lizard!" A shrill little voice squeaked at her side. She looked down to see a four year old holding a skewer with half-eaten meats, pointing at Vinthael. Vinthael saw it too, and she felt him tense. He was going to jump at the kid. She stepped away from the child, trying to get away, at the same time frantically trying to catch Vinthael's consciousness in her mind.

The two had a stronger bond than Eragon and Saphira had had after one day, but it still took time, and they were not yet at the stage when their minds were constantly linked.

Too late.

"Lizard!" the little boy chirped again, giggling. But the boy's giggles turned to a whimper of fear, and then began to cry as –

"VINTHAEL, NO!" Elva screamed, ditching the attempt to speak in her mind, and grasped at empty air as Vinthael leapt out of her arms to the ground, and began to run at the child.

_Food_. She felt him think. The curse tugged at her. She knew it now, for certain, Vinthael was going to bite him. Stretching her legs to the limit, she beat Vinthael to the crying boy, and caught him up in her arms, turning away to shield both of them. Vinthael had already leapt, and his small sharp teeth sank into her leg. Elva winced, and her teeth clenched. Immediately, Vinthael released her leg, jumping back, and his head, wings and tail drooped guiltily.

Meanwhile, the mother had heard her child's screams and ran hysterically to her little boy, taking him from Elva's arms. Elva felt the pang as she watched the mother cradle her child, felt the hurt that she could not remember the caress of a mother, or a father. A crowd had formed, silently watching the mother, son, dragon and newly dubbed Rider.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" she said. Elva was somewhat bewildered. Vinthael was like a skinny terrier, and a small one at that. He wouldn't have done much damage.

"Uh… it's nothing. It was my fault that Vinthael got away. He's young and doesn't really know the rules yet." Elva stumbled over words, and realized she was starting to ramble. "Anyways, sorry."

But the mother suddenly hugged Elva, and Elva was simply lost for words.

The story spread like wildfire, and Elva was feeding the hungry Vinthael as Eragon and Nasuada entered.

"Already doing good?" Nasuada smiled.

"No, it was really my fault. Vinthael was hungry so he saw the boy's food. But Vinthael knows we don't bite friend humans, right?" Elva said, looking at Vinthael. Vinthael blinked, then hung his head, and Nasuada chuckled.

Eragon asked, "How's your leg?"

"Oh, it was a small wound. The boy's mother helped me clean it up." Elva said, then trailed off as she remembered the hug, and how the mother had been sincere, and hadn't treated her like an animal. Other than her old guardian who had left her now that Elva was old enough and under the care of the Elders, she had never been hugged. Her guardian had left her, that was how appalling Elva was.

_Stop it_. Vinthael growled in her mind. Elva mentally shook herself, and agreed with Vinthael. Her guardian was aging, and if Elva did not need her help, why make her go out of her way to do nothing?

"I'm sorry, Elva," Eragon said, out of the blue.

"I told you, it didn't really hurt that much." Elva said, now feeling impatient with the repetitive overly concerned adults.

"No, I meant- you've never had a family." Eragon murmured. This stopped Elva, practically whacked her in the face. He continued, "I had Garrow, and Roran. They were my family, though not my biological father and brother. I would choose them above my biological father and brother." His face darkened. Nasuada had already told Elva who Eragon's biological family was, and she did not bring it up. Eragon panicked at her silence.

"I'm sorry. I should not have mentioned it." Eragon apologized, but Elva held up a hand, and stopped him.

"Vinthael is my family for now. After my training, and when I can help free Algaesia from Galbatorix, my family will be everyone. That is enough for me."


	5. Cutting a Curse

D/C: Nothing from Eragon or Eldest belongs to me

By the way, readers, a lot of the time I'll only update on weekends. I've been dying to write more chapters, but, homework first! Yuck.

Review after you finish this chapter, and tell me how you like it? Thanks!

-Cutting a Curse-

The Varden was back in Surda, under the burning sun again. Elva was soon very accustomed to a grueling schedule. After she had been taught the basics, and the strict guidelines of magic, she woke up early and slept late. First, she would stretch out with Eragon and do a weird sort of exercise called Dance of Snake and Crane. Then, Eragon tutored her in swordplay, and she learned to weave, evade and dance with a sword around an opponent. As she was still growing, and was still a small child, the elven sword Arya had presented her was hard to handle, even though it was light and fast. She felt she woke up everyday even taller, lankier, and was clumsy when she was not protecting someone. Afterwards, at noon, she would lunch, then rest a bit, and afterwards head off to meet Arya, who taught her magic. Arya was a demanding teacher, strict and terse, who was sure to tell her what she was doing wrong, but still did not neglect to give Elva credit.

Her days were filled with food and fighting, and at night she was both physically and mentally weary. But even then, her work did not end; after dusk she reported to Angela, who taught her herbs. The Elders, Nasuada, Eragon, Saphira and Arya determined that Elva should learn to heal other than magic; it should be useful in the future. Angela had watched over her not too long ago, after Nasuada had instructed that Elva be taken care of. Elva liked Angela, a somewhat eccentric woman who could wield a sword just as well as she could wave about a frog or a toad and claim that it was not a toad or a frog.

Sometimes, when she collapsed exhausted in her room at night, she thought _I can't do this. I'm not even a year old, how is this possible_.

And in response, her ever faithful Vinthael would curl around her and reply, _You are not one year old anymore, not really. Be strong, Elva, I will always be here._

But the curse was restricting her training, and everyone could see it. When she sparred against others who were not as fast as Eragon, she would be an inch away from tapping them on a shoulder or neck with her blunted sword, but would be forced to stop herself, and was sent spinning with a blow. When Arya pronounced her ready, she prepared to draw energy from her surroundings, only to find a hard block on the magic, refusing her entrance. Eragon promised he would remove the curse the very next morning.

"No, don't remove it." She said.

_Elva?_ Vinthael asked her, and she saw a brief flash of him flying over the deserts with Saphira, coming back to the city.

"What do you mean, Elva?" Eragon said, puzzled. "That curse has given you hell, how do you not want it gone?"

Elva felt somewhat confused herself, but she felt strength filled her and she declared, "That curse you gave me, Eragon, has saved countless people. Where would the Varden be, if I had not saved Nasuada?" Her purple eyes lowered and she said quietly, "Such a thing has changed my life, and the lives of many others. I am grateful for Vinthael, but the 'blessing' you gave me has already done its work. Removing it will not let me relive my life as a normal child." Then she tilted up her head, and looked up at Eragon, "Who knows, maybe it will be worth it."

Now it was Eragon who felt tears welling up behind his eyes. Again, the shame overwhelmed him, because it was he who had given Elva such a terrible thing. But he held them back, and said, "Elva, I can't let this curse continue, it's messing up your work."

"Then reduce it. Change it so that when I'm on the battlefield I can block out the curse, or so that I can block out everyone's hurts except for Nasuada's. Make it controllable, but please, don't take it away."

Saphira landed with a _whump_ a few feet away in a clearing made just for the dragons. A moment later, the fast growing Vinthael landed too, in a sparkle of forests and emeralds. Saphira approached them, and, lowering her head so her sapphire eyes were right in front of Elva's violet ones, she said, _Little one, your actions are selfless, and noble. But think, is this what you really want? As your bond with Vinthael grows stronger, he too will be affected. Make your choice wisely._

Here, Elva hesitated. She was not used to the thought that what she did happened to Vinthael, too. Vinthael stood at her elbow, and sensing that she didn't know if she was sure, took the leap.

_I agree. I chose Elva because of who she was, who the curse made her. The curse is part of Elva, and she wants to make it a true blessing to save others, and I will help her. This is our decision._

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked, yet again. In annoyance, Vinthael whistled sharply, a habit he had picked up. "Alright, okay. I see. Well, Elva, let's do it, then."

Eragon's palm faced Elva's forehead, only an inch or so away. Saphira closed her eyes, and Elva could feel their magic fusing together. Eragon stared at Elva, and intoned, "_Brakka un malthinae …_" Elva could not understand the rest of the words, but heard a few like _skolir_ that she knew meant shield. Raising her eyes, she saw Eragon's gedwey ignasia begin to glow, and an odd feeling in her head spread throughout her body. When Eragon finished the incantation, he blinked as his strength diminished. Elva felt… she felt different. How? She didn't know.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"It should have, but only you can tell us that." Eragon said, then turned to Saphira privately. _How do we tell? _

Saphira replied, and Eragon raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Then there was silence, and Elva suspiciously looked at Saphira and Eragon, then at Vinthael. Were they talking?

Suddenly, Saphira looked at Elva, and directed her, _Elva, concentrate on Vinthael. Don't think of anyone else, but look straight at me. _Confused, Elva followed her directions. In the corner of her eye, she saw Eragon take out a dagger.

"H-hey. Hey! Wait! What are you doing?"

_Elva! _Saphira snarled. _I said, look at me._ Nervous about Eragon but intimidated by Saphira, Elva obeyed. A moment passed, and Elva and Saphira were simply staring at each other.

_This is dull._ Elva casually remarked to Vinthael.

_We'll see_. He replied, with a strange tone in his voice.

Her skin prickled, and she immediately knew this was the curse. Right away, she knew what, who and from where, and acted fast. Pulling out her sword, she slashed downwards with both her hands and shattered Eragon's dagger as it flew towards Vinthael's vulnerable wing.

"YOU- YOU ARE A HELLISH DAMNED BASTARD!" Elva shrieked, panting from the thrill of danger and harm. No damage had been done, and she was shaking.

_You shouldn't even know that language._ Vinthael calmly said, eyeing her and teasing.

Furious, Elva twisted around and screamed, _Eragon just threw a dagger at you! Something's wrong with all of you. You've all gone crazy, did you just see that? He tried to cut up your wing! WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!_

_Peace, peace, Elva. Look at Eragon._ Saphira, admonished. Still angry, Elva's hair swirled in a circle around her head as she jerked to face Eragon and Saphira, ready to yell at them too. But then, she stopped short, and saw the blood dripping from Eragon's forearm where he had cut himself.

"It worked."_  
_


	6. Confused

D/C: I don't own anything from Eragon or Eldest

Given-inside: actually, no… the entire thing at the end was just Eragon and Saphira testing if their spell had worked. The curse was reduced when he used the ancient language. They wanted to see if it would work, so Saphira made Elva look away and concentrate on Vinthael while Eragon harmed himself. Then Eragon threw the dagger at Vinthael and the curse made Elva stop it. Therefore, the spell worked, and she can protect whoever she wants with the curse. Sorry, I suppose it was a bit confusing.

To all: thanks for your reviews! Please continue to critique and say what you like, and please don't judge me by my age…but more by how I write

-Confusion-

"Let us see the Rider!"

"Elva!"

"Will she come out?"

The Varden leaders and King Orrin were tired of the daily mob to see Elva. At first, they had tried to keep it a secret, but at the battle camp, people had already seen, and rumors leaked so fast it seemed that ten minutes back in Surda, everyone knew there was another Rider. As a result, they were forced to use a secret escape route in King Orrin's castle that led to an area in back of the walled city, out of sight, and it was there that Elva and Vinthael trained.

The young and obviously very special and talented pair of Rider and dragon worked hard, everyday, quickly mastering skills. Elva's control of her curse also waxed stronger and stronger. Elva showed a level of maturity and understanding that made Eragon feel embarrassed of his rash actions.

Her magic also outraced her swordsmanship, by far. Saphira always thought it was the dragonmark added to her gedwey ignasia that boosted her magic skills, and she suggested, even the curse, though Eragon denied it. Elva had amazing stamina, magically and physically, and her swordsmanship was still remarkable for her size and age. When it came to offensive spells, Eragon always favored _brisingr_. But when Arya set Elva to the task of destroying a chunk of wood with magic as her first lesson, a completely different method came out. Elva already knew more about magic than Eragon had when Brom taught him, but the result was still astounding.

"I can't properly tap into the magic, ebrithil Arya." Elva sighed, wiping her forehead and brushing aside her bangs. Her odd mark gleamed, and glowed as Elva tried again. And again.

"I've taught you the ideas, and what magic is. What's left now, is the actual application, and you alone can find that for yourself. Do it again," Arya sternly crossed her arms, and watched as Elva's eyes narrowed in concentration. Elva was coming dangerously close to frustrated shouting, and was nervous that she would lose it, and be rude to Arya. In turn, Arya would make sure to punish her, or would just refuse to teach her. _I can't do that_. Elva repeated. _ I will not. Find the magic… find the magic… this is stupid how do I get the magic. _

But her control failed, and her frustration poured through the broken dam. She was trying so hard to really become a Rider, and she didn't want to be an outcast anymore. She had to get the magic now so she could do more than listen to Arya talk, or whack wooden swords with Eragon.

And the words burst out of her. "_Jierda du brisingr_!" She shouted and the wood exploded. Arya jerked to stand rigidly staring at Elva, who was staring at the charred piece of wood, still smoking.

"Where did you hear _jierda_." Arya demanded.

"I don't know." Elva stammered, her hands playing with her hair.

Then, Arya smiled. It was a real smile, one of pride and admiration. "Good job, Elva. You are strong in magic." Elva's eyes widened and she stood in silence, then grinned.

But with Saphira and Vinthael, the story was different. Saphira found herself not knowing what to do, and no amount of instinctive knowledge seemed to help. Seeing Vinthael grow up and struggle with flying tactics that Saphira found easy to do made her want to be a mother. Passing through villages when Saphira and Eragon were on the run from Galbatorix, Saphira had seen through Eragon's eyes many mothers and children. When she hunted, she saw doe and the younger deer, wild horses and colts. She remembered wanting a motherly figure for herself, to teach her when Eragon asked her for help and Saphira was afraid too. But when telling Vinthael to corkscrew through the air, then loop and dive to snap open his wings a few feet above the ground and shoot straight upwards again, she refused to let herself soften. When Vinthael couldn't do something, she found a conflict. Should she scold him? And make him do it again? Or be gentle and tell him how to do it better the next time with a guiding push in the right direction.

But she didn't want to be Vinthael's mother either. She wanted a mate, and Vinthael was really her last hope. But if she was in Vinthael's position, having a surrogate father turned lover was repulsive. She was not much older than Vinthael. Oh, but what if she was too harsh on Vinthael and he grew up afraid of her, or saw her as a strict teacher who he could never please?

She explained her worries to Eragon.

_I don't know what to do_. She confessed.

_Be his friend. You did not have a mother, and you turned out fine. You're still too young to be a mother either; this is your instinct kicking in because you've thought about it so much. He is just as strong as you were, and he can support himself. Don't crush his spirit too much. Teach him as Glaedr taught you, simply as a kind teacher. As a friend, perhaps in the future it will blossom into something more._

Saphira nodded, and shook her head as if she could clear the constantly worrying thoughts of extinction.

And so the training continued for four months, in which the empire and the Varden seemed to be at a temporary stalemate. After these three months, Rider and dragon were powerful, and strong, with developed skills. Elva's curse was fully under her control, and Vinthael was already showing signs of his first flame.

Vinthael was huge now, roughly the size of Saphira when they first entered the Varden. Saphira herself was even larger, as dragons grew their entire lifetime. His emerald eyes were full of encouragement, but he was a tricky type of personality, and deep in the green pools of ageless time, mischief always flickered, giggling. Vinthael's scales were a deep shade of emerald, and other shades were always sliding over the iridescent surface. Glaedr had described Saphira as naturally suited to the skies, but Vinthael could give Saphira a run for her spikes, powerful sinews and muscles working when he sprang into the sky with Elva on his back.

As for Elva, she stood at five foot three inches, and long black hair was swept into a low ponytail. Her previously dark purple eyes had deepened even more until it was almost black. Even with the reduction of the curse, she had continued her huge growth rate; but now the healers confirmed that this was her full height, and she would stop growing. She preferred a bow, and carried a large one with a huge quiver of arrows on her back, though she kept a sword at her side too. Efficiency in magic and physical battle had left her slender and lean. Her dragonmark and gedwey ignasia seemed to give her a boost in magical power compared to normal human Riders, and sometimes did spells and other things without draining her strength. And, to her immense joy, the people now admired her just as much as they did Eragon.

Along with Eragon, Saphira and Vinthael, they were the faces of the Varden.

One fresh morning, Elva awoke and dressed in her normal garb of black hunting clothes, preparing to go down to the sparring field. Vinthael, too, awoke from a giant cushion that he slept on. King Orrin had had to construct a hole in one of the upper floors for the two dragons and their Riders. Eragon and Saphira were in the other room.

_Morning, Elva._

_Hey, Vinthael. Are you going down with me to the sparring field?_

_Can't. Saphira will eat me if I don't go flying with her today. I skipped yesterday because I ate one of those blue mushrooms you have in your room and I felt sick. _

Elva's eyes widened and she stared at Vinthael incredulously. _Vinthael, you've got to be kidding me. Angela gave me those to study because they're poisonous and deadly to a human._

_It's a bit too late. Anyways, Saphira wants to teach me herbs for a dragon now. _

_Do make sure she teaches you what animals are safe for dragons._

Vinthael snorted. _What do you mean, we're bigger than anything, and if its too strong we can just fry it._

_Number one, you haven't breathed fire yet. Number two, make sure she does, in case, you know, you try to bite a porcupine or something._

_I'm not stupid._

_By eating those mushrooms, then it shows someone definitely dropped that egg of yours._

At this, Vinthael butted her with his head, sending her flying. _Careful Elva, I just might eat you._

A knock sounded on their door, and Elva opened it to find Eragon.

"Good morning, ebrithil." She nodded, respectfully. Elva was no longer the cold, cynical child she had been when she had first met Eragon. Vinthael had softened her heart, and the Varden had hardened her skills.

_Hello, ebrithil Eragon._ Vinthael repeated.

But Eragon shook his head at the honorary term, "Nah. Just Eragon. We are equals now."

"No! That's not true, you've got a year on me!" Elva protested, shaking her head.

"A year that's been bridged by your curse and talent."

Saphira's thoughts floated over from the other room. _You, too, Vinthael. Such a pair as you with obvious prodigious skills have learned so fast, that we cannot teach you anymore. Eragon and I are also students, and we still don't know many things. We shall learn together from now on._

Elva and Eragon left.

_Come on, Vinthael. Let's go out to the desert. _Saphira called. _I'll meet you behind the city walls. _

_Yes, ebrithil. _

_What did I say earlier? I am no master, just a friend. _And with that she severed the connection and Vinthael heard her wings beating the air.

_I wonder if she was lonely, before I came. Even with Eragon. She's told me stories, and I know I was the last dragon egg, and she risked her life to save me. _Vinthael wasn't stupid, and he was getting an idea of the pressure Saphira felt sometimes. And it made him feel kind of awkward. He liked Saphira, but… although he had a responsibility, too, it was an annoying thing to have to consider. _Stupid Shruikan and Thorn. I heard Shruikan was a magnificent dragon before Galbatorix twisted him with black magic. Murtagh's a good guy, though Eragon won't admit it. Galbatorix knows his true name, and that's the only reason Murtagh has to work for him. Thorn's good too. _

_Vinthael, where are you? Let's go!_ Saphira impatiently nudged him with her mind.

_Coming, coming_. He called back, and growled to himself. _What a witch, can't she wait?_

_What's wrong with a witch? _Solembum suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stared Vinthael in the eye. Promptly, he was covered in smoke as Vinthael stumbed backwards in surprise.

_Er… er… nothing, I didn't mean it, Solembum. Sorry._

_VINTHAEL._ Saphira was getting pissed.


	7. Fortunate Timing

D/C: I own nothing from _Eragon _nor _Eldest_.

-Fortunate Timing-

Elva was now at a higher level than Eragon had been at the battle of Farthen Dur. Vinthael was catching up with Saphira, though both were still growing quickly as young dragons. Sometimes Eragon forgot that Saphira and especially Vinthael were really so young, because of how they spoke and fought.

Their training was not so grueling anymore, and much of it was simply practice. However, Saphira still took Vinthael out to the desert often, and neither would tell their Rider why. Both came back tired late afternoon.

But one night, as Elva was making new arrows, seating cross-legged on the ground and leaning against Vinthael's side, he spoke.

_Saphira's driving me crazy_,he stated, like one would mention the hot weather, though it was always hot in Surda.

_What? _Elva blinked, and almost broke her arrow. _That's a little ungrateful, don't you think? After she trained you for four months, and all. _

_No, no it's not that. She keeps saying "I'm just your friend, I'm just your friend." I know she doesn't mean to, but she's practically jumping on me and bellowing that I'm the last male dragon who's not older than half the Beor Mountains, or evil. _

_Vinthael, shame on you! That's so rude, to say that of Glaedr!_

_I never said Glaedr. But it means you thought of Glaedr as that old._

_Shut up, you know what I mean._

_You're kind of overreacting._

_Oh, no, not because of you calling Glaedr old. _Elva shook her head slowly, as if pitying Vinthael. Then she looked at him, patting him gently. _Vinthael, listen to me, you're not that attractive, stop thinking that you're the heavens' gift to dragons. That's a little egotistical._

_Will you stop joking around? I like Saphira, but not really like that. Imagine falling in love with Eragon!_

_Well, he's quite good-looking. I could do that just to spite you._

_That's really disturbing. You have one twisted mind for a one year old._

But Elva did become serious. _Saphira's worried, Vinthael, clearly you know it, and I know it too. If you really have no feelings for her, then talk about it with her and tell her, though it could make things a little awkward for a while. She'll be disappointed, but she shouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. But remember, your feelings could change._

_Don't you start on me!_

_Hey, I'm just giving advice_. Elva got up to go to bed, patting Vinthael.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Eragon?"

"No, Rider. Only a messenger from Nasuada."

Elva strode to the door, and opened it, looking at the grown man with a quizzical expression. "It's late," she said, afterwards realizing how stupid she sounded.

"She sends apologies, but you are needed, Argetskolir, it is urgent." The man said, respectfully. Elva blinked at the title.

_Why would it be argetlam? Your gedwey ignasia is on your head, not your hand. _

_That's not important, right now, Vinthael._

The messenger was still looking at her.

"Of course, I'll come right away. Is Eragon awake?"

"Shadeslayer has already left. The Council awaits you."

She arrived with Vinthael in one of King Orrin's lower chambers in a few minutes, offering apologies and feeling embarrassed at her late entrance. Everyone had been there, except her and Vinthael. Arya had her arms crossed, and was tapping her fingers with a look of irritation.

_Why's Arya always here?_ Vinthael butted into her thoughts.

_Vinth, shut up, please, this is no time to ask weird questions. She represents Islanzadi's part in the Varden._ She hurriedly explained, well aware of the stares of the Elders.

"Elva Argetskolir, and Vinthael," Nasuada started, "I have already explained the situation to Eragon Shadeslayer. I have heard reports of your training, and am pleased with your skills and rapid success."

Vinthael suddenly projected his thoughts, and Elva could hear him trying to speak formally and regally, the way Saphira did. _An urgent emergency meeting late at night should not be wasted on formalities when one could take action and plan. _Elva could feel him itching to simply say, _Stop talking and tell us why we're not asleep right now. _

The buxom lady Elder grimaced, and made a _tsktsk_ sound at Vinthael. Nasuada was stopped short, looking at Vinthael for a second while Elva stiffened.

_I'm going to kill you later. _She hissed.

"Of course, Vinthael." Nasuada nodded, but then went on again, to Elva's delight and Vinthael's consternation, as if nothing had been said. "I feel it is very fortunate and good that you have completed as much training as you have been able to receive, because our latest source reports have just returned."

Elva and Vinthael entered their room, ten minutes later, both deep in thought, and almost unaware of the silence.

"Do you feel ready to fight?" Elva murmured, aloud.

_We have sparred against Eragon and Saphira, together and individually. But that is all practice, none of it is real. _

She repeated what she had said earlier. _Do you feel ready to fight?_

_No. _

_Neither do I. _

_But we must. This is what we were born for._

_They said good timing. But is there ever really a right time to kill someone?_

_If it's the only way to bring someone down, someone like Galbatorix, who understands only evil. _

_There has to be a way past war. Negotiations._

_Elva, you are a Rider, and I am a dragon. I am descended from those who were slaughtered, and I will fight for my people, and you for yours. Galbatorix can't listen to reason, he kills them before they can convince him. _Vinthael's eyes were slits, his now rumbling voice ringing and filled with anger in Elva's mind. _Will you fight with me? As a Shur'tugal?_

Elva was silent. She thought of the soldiers, and all the dark magicians and evil sorcerers on the other side. And then she thought of the soldiers, Eragon and Saphira, Nasuada, and the people she had come to love as her family who lived on this side. _We all share one thing in common no matter where our heart is. Everyone can die. And who am I to cut their life short?_ Each death ruined the lives of others around them who cared. Why should she even fight? It was stupid, an eye for an eye. But she felt the burning hatred that Vinthael had been born with, the thirst for justice that also raged in Saphira. If any one had to die, it should be Galbatorix.

_I will._


	8. Walking Into Peril

D/C: _Eragon _and _Eldest _are in no way my property

-Walking into Peril-

The two Riders had just been to an emergency war meeting of the Varden Council. Along with their dragons, each sat in their respective room in silence, but in respectively different silence. Elva sat with one knee tucked close, leaning her right elbow on it, and lazily let the left leg stretch out. Vinthael was hunkered down next to her, and they stared off into space as they spoke with each other, thoughts filled with apprehension and confusion. After an hour or so, they went to sleep, and Eragon felt their consciousness dim with sleep.

However, Eragon would not sleep. He sat hunched up, and looked at the floor in a haze of disconnected thoughts.

_Eragon?_ Saphira poked him, tentatively, restraining the urge to blow smoke in worry. _Eragon, what's wrong? _

Her Rider was still sitting there, and she felt him stumble and struggle with words. She knew what was wrong, but at this moment, she would not comfort him until he could speak for himself. Saphira craned her neck around, and a look of stern disapproval entered her eyes.

He blinked, and tilted his head up, meeting Saphira's eyes. Then he whispered haltingly, voice hoarse, "It's not what, or why. It's not the battle, it's where it is."

_You must be pulling my scales. _Saphira snorted. _Therinsford?_

Eragon twitched, and nodded.

_How on Algaesia does Therinsford scare you? Wake up, Eragon, you are no longer a farmer boy, you have left that life behind. _Saphira insisted, tossing her head and snorting. Still, Eragon sat in silence, and Saphira growled at him,_ Eragon, barzul, speak, you are not an infant! _

A tanned, strong hand suddenly slammed down on the floor, and Eragon sprang to his feet, turning and fighting the urge to scream. His voice came out low and trembling.

"I have not left that life behind. I recognize myself as a Rider, as a Halfling. I wield magic and Argetskul. I have you, Saphira, as proof, but sometimes I think it isn't real. I am a Rider, but I have not forgotten my past." Eragon strode to the corner, and pulled Argetskul out of his pack. He practically ripped it out of its sheath, and pointed it at Saphira, whose eyes widened, and could only stare at her crazed Rider. "Have _you _forgotten, Saphira? Roran, is in Therinsford. Roran. How can I face Roran, after Garrow died on my watch? They were my closest family. They were my family. Until Garrow was killed, Roran left, and I found out Morzan is my father and Murtagh my brother. I was supposed to grow up with Morzan, but my mother escaped. I am a spreading filth on what good there is left to stand up against the evil, because my blood is stained. My blood is stained with the blood of dragons, and everything I have fought for. Ever since that hellish truth has come out, I have tried to redeem myself, and I can't. And now, the Varden expects me to go back to a place I wanted to leave behind me, and ram head-to-head with my darkest problems? So I can fight? So I can fight!" A fleck of water hit Saphira and she saw he was crying. His wavering, strained low voice gave out, and he collapsed. "I am not as mature as many would think me. I can't handle this." His hair hung down over his face, but he looked up as Saphira reached out and touched his shoulder with her nose.

_Peace, Eragon. This is just another battle. Block it out. We will ask Nasuada to send messengers to evacuate the village, perhaps you will not see Roran. _

_It's not that I don't want to see Ro- _Eragon started, but Saphira interrupted.

_I know, little one. But it hurts you. You should not see him, and he has heard the news. He may blame you for it, but another day, Eragon, you can explain. But the battle is what you need to focus on. Murtagh might appear._

At the mention of Murtagh, Eragon seemed to wilt again. Saphira curled around Eragon, who leaned against her neck, and the two conversed deep into the night.

Early morning found the Varden packed and ready to go. They had intercepted Empire messages and knew that Galbatorix would try for an invasion of Du Weldenvarden to knock over the Elves. They would attack Therinsford, and set up a new town as a war base, as Therinsford was small. The Varden had to get there before the Empire did, as the Elves were an important ally, and no doubt would send warriors and bowmen too. It was a weird tactic, and Nasuada and Jormundur suspected they would cut from the side of Du Weldenvarden and force their way to Ellesméra.

But when Eragon woke up and was finished with preparations, he immediately sought out Nasuada. "Nasuada, could you do me a favor, and send messengers to Therinsford to tell them of the battle? I'm sure they'll want to evacuate, and get out of the way. They won't expect it at all, being a town tucked away near the Spine."

Nasuada was perplexed. "Of course, Shadeslayer. But, I already have, you should know that, we've done it many times before. Do you question my memory, or consistency?" She wasn't angry, but wanted to know why. Hastily, Eragon brushed it off, apologizing for asking.

"I should have known better. No, it's nothing serious, I just wanted to make sure." And he turned and walked off, before Nasuada could say anything more.

As Elva came down the stairs with her pack, Vinthael flew down, landing in front of the castle. King Orrin would not join them, but was sending troops. Eragon was already there, and turned to greet her with a sunny smile. "Ready, Elva?" he asked, climbing onto Saphira, "Vinthael?"

Elva nodded and made a sound of affirmation, and did likewise, strapping her legs into Vinthael's saddle. But Saphira caught Vinthael's eye, and both had a smug look on their faces. Baffled and left out of the moment, their Riders tried to ask them, but only got _You'll see _in response.

A horn sounded from the front as the column of soldiers and people began to move. But then Saphira and Vinthael bugled in return, and all motion stopped. Vinthael's call rumbled deep and then thundered out over the city, leaving everyone breathless, as if a drum had been hit. Saphira's howl was a little higher, and together the two made an odd harmony. Without any forewarning at all, both launched into the air, soaring above the cheering men and women. Eragon could see Arya's face, clear with sheer wonder and awe. He tried to make her look at him, but her attention was captivated by Saphira.

_You'll miss it! _Saphira cried in his mind, still continuing the twisting flight pattern.

_What?_

_This!_ Vinthael replied, and a flood of green tinged fire shot out of his mouth, flickering and spiraling through the skies. A moment later, Saphira's blue fire joined it, and many below shielded their eyes from the brightness.

Elva's face was aglow with delight. _Vinthael! You just breathed fire! _

_I noticed_. He replied, obviously puffing himself up. If a dragon could wear a smirk, Vinthael had one right now.

_You did this to cheer me up. _Both Riders said to their dragons.

_Did it work? _Saphira questioned, and Eragon grinned.

_Yes. Yes, it did. _

_Oh, don't be so full of yourself. We did it to encourage everyone, all the men and women. If you like, that includes you, too. _Vinthael said, with an air of carelessness.

_Males_. Elva scoffed, poking at Vinthael from her seat. _Why do you have to pretend to be so emotionally rock-like?_ She leaned forward and hugged him, careful not to touch his spikes. _Thank you. _ Vinthael grunted.

And the column moved. They journeyed across Surda, then took the Jiet River to Leona Lake. Sometimes Eragon and Elva sat in a wagon with Nasuada, Jormundur, and Arya to converse on battle plans. On other times they rode their dragons, but a few times Eragon felt the need to stretch his legs, and ran with elf speed along the caravans. Past Leona Lake, they rode the boats a bit further on Toark River, until they got off, and made the trek past Daret and Yazuac, putting in much effort to avoid being seen too much.

Until, the day came that they came to Therinsford.

_I'm walking back into that hell again. _Eragon said, his hand clenching on one of Saphira's neckspikes.

_No, you're not. You're walking forward. You're walking forward into peril, and danger again, but you're not going back. I'm here, now. _

Elva's curse was under lax restraint, and it tugged at her in her mind. She sensed the hurts and worries of Eragon. _What is it? I can't tell the specifics. _She wondered, straining to see more. _He's been here, and something from before is frightening him._

_You don't need to know details. He is in pain, and you should help him, no?_ Vinthael counseled, and trundled over to Saphira's side. Their scales brushed for a second and rang with a clear bell-like sound. Startled, but knowing who it was, Saphira turned to acknowledge Vinthael and Elva, but found Vinthael wouldn't make eye contact with her.

_You only touched her, Vinth. Show some respect_.

But Vinthael wouldn't respond, and Elva got an odd feeling of awkwardness. She didn't press the point, and Vinthael did not supply information. Turning her attention back to the pale Eragon, she leaned down and touched him.

"Are you okay?" Elva said, looking out of the corner of her eye at Saphira, who only looked back down at Eragon.

Vinthael blew smoke, as he, too, interrogated Eragon. _Eragon, what's wrong? _

"I'll be fine." Eragon said, tersely, his knuckles almost white around Saphira's spike.

_Really, little one?_ Saphira nudged him.

To all three's surprise, Eragon looked up with a smile. "Yes, really. Let's go back to camp, shall we?" But the smile did not reach his eyes, and his eyes were filled with tension and harsh memories. And a grim bitterness played elusively about his entire face, refusing to be pinned down.


	9. For Shadeslayer

D/C: _Eragon _and _Eldest_ do not belong to me

Bushes283: I began this story trying to focus on Saphira, but its not going as I initially planned. It's now a more general, widespread story instead of specific focuses, but I did not intend to write it as the final book. Roran is in Therinsford because that's where he went to work with Dempton, and I want it to stay like that. I read the book, I know Roran is 'supposed' to be in the Varden because it happened in _Eldest_. But in "Last Daughter of Fire", he's still in Therinsford, though now he has evacuated and you won't meet him in this chapter.

-For Shadeslayer-

The scouts came back from Therinsford and reported that the village was completely deserted. At Nasuada's direction, they also came to Eragon's tent, where Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Elva and Vinthael sat outside in a lesson. When they heard the news, Elva could almost feel Eragon's tense mindset relax and brighten.

_Good, they listened to the messengers_. Saphira nodded.

_Of course, if these people have any sense. _Vinthael scoffed, but immediately looked ashamed as Saphira glared at him. Eragon pretended not to notice, carrying on the lesson with Elva with much more interest than before. Arya excused herself, and went to speak to Nasuada.

After a while, when Eragon was quizzing Elva on what she had just learned, Arya returned.

"Battle is tomorrow morning." She said, tersely. Elva jumped to her feet.

"Tomorrow! So soon!" Her hands played with her hair, and she bobbed up and down anxiously.

"We just got here in time. How long has Nasuada known?" Eragon questioned Arya, with a serious and grave expression.

"Scouts said they saw the Empire's army coming, at a distance. They'll be here early tomorrow."

_We should send word to Islanzadi. _Saphira stated, _Did you tell Nasuada?_

"Of course, I contacted her already. She's sending warriors."

Eragon, too, got to his feet. "Well, this is surprising. Elva, I'll be going to Nasuada. I'll tell you what's going on when I'm done."

Elva looked confused. "Shouldn't I come?"

_Prepare for battle, Elva. Physically and mentally_, Saphira advised.

Elva's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me, Eragon, Saphira. I'm pretty much at your level now. I'm fully grown and I'm not exactly a child anymore. Didn't you say I was your equal now? You have taught me all you know." Her voice was cold, stony.

Before either had a chance to respond, Arya stepped forward and stared Elva in the eye. "Eragon Shadeslayer has a year of experience on you. A long, hard year of strained battles and conflicts." Elva looked away, beginning to learn her mistake now. But Arya's words still rained down upon her, scornful and bitter. "There is more to being a Rider than knowing the right spells and skills. Your words just now show that you are not his equal at all, and still have much to learn. This is your first battle, Elva, and it will take more out of you than you ever imagined possible. Stay in your tent and prepare yourself."

Elva would not look at Arya.

"Rider Elva, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Elva mumbled, and left. Vinthael didn't follow her, though.

"Is there anything wrong, Vinthael?" Eragon asked.

Vinthael shook his head._ No. _

_You have not said much. _Saphira remarked. _Does the battle intimidate you? _

Vinthael looked at her, incredulously, and whistled shrilly. _Does the battle scare me? Of course not, what kind of question is that? I'm ready, even if Elva's not. _In an imitation of a human grin, Vinthael bared his teeth, and a mischievous look twinkled in his emerald eyes. His wings snapped open and his hindclaws dug into the ground as he launched himself into the air.

"My, such a showy exit to fly for about three wingbeats until Elva's tent. And he's so excited about the fighting." Arya said, tapping her chin.

Saphira snorted. _Males_.

A horn somewhere in the camp blared in the morning before sunrise, and Eragon sat up in bed, fully awake. His tent flap was moving rhythmically as Saphira breathed, her huge head on the ground in front of his tent.

_Saphira, wake up. _

Saphira grumbled. _Eragon, I do wish you would sleep sometimes. _

_It's time to go anyways_.

And so, only a few minutes later, the camp was awake and milling about. Men and women hurried about, snatching up swords, and pieces of armor. Little children staggered about under the weight of helmets. A second horn sounded, and Eragon met with Nasuada, Elva joining them. Together, they stood on a platform in front of the gathered camp. Eragon performed a spell, and Nasuada's voice was magnified.

"We stand here today, many miles away from Surda. Many miles away from the place we have lived in for a long time, through King Orrin's kind hospitality," Nasuada proclaimed. "But it is here, that our true home is. We all used to be the people who lived in this kind of village, small, peaceful and happy. But now we must fight for our right to live happily. We must fight Galbatorix. When we face those poor souls in battle, be brave, and remember why you are in the Varden. This village may not mean much to you, only another town, but it means much to at least one of us." Eragon blinked, and found everyone's attention focused on him. Nasuada's hand was gesturing in his direction. "Eragon Shadeslayer grew up near here. If we cannot stop Galbatorix's army here, then they will continue on, and destroy his hometown. Because of what Shadeslayer chose to do, which was to stay with Saphira, Galbatorix ruined his life while trying to catch him. Will you let him destroy Eragon's past? We are the Varden, the fighters who speak for all of Algaesia. We are the Varden, who are the same as everyone else, and can hear their cries for help. Rider Eragon has done much for us, and it is time for us to reciprocate."

In Eragon's opinion, Nasuada had given many greater speeches. But this one seemed to stir the people. Then a man, somewhere deep in the crowd, roared out, "For Eragon Shadeslayer!" And the Varden rose up to the cry, shaking their weapons.

"They love you, Shadeslayer." Arya murmured, at his side. And Eragon had nothing to say.

A few hours later, the dark mass of the Empire forces appeared over a hill. The Urgals were no longer with Galbatorix; they had deserted him after the Battle of Burning Plains. They had joined the Varden, but were not here now. Nasuada had sent a call to them, asking if they would hold to their promise of helping the Varden, but had not received a reply back. Still, even without the Urgals, there were crueler creatures with the Empire now. The harsh screams of Ra'zac rang and sent shivers spiraling down Eragon's back, and he felt Saphira bristle with loathing. Foot soldiers covered in black armor paraded over the hills, the dull clanking echoing as they trooped towards the town and the Varden. A sound like a ratchet snapped and crackled as catapults were pulled over the hills, followed by cavalry. Hooded figures marked the magicians, which Eragon noted, and relayed to Elva, riding close behind him, through Saphira and Vinthael in silence. _Careful, there are many more hidden as regular soldiers_, Eragon cautioned.

But suddenly, the mass stopped. A horn bellowed somewhere from the back of the army. The Varden watched carefully, looking warily for other attacks possible to come.

A resounding voice. "I hear you've got a new Rider."

Eragon's breath caught, and Saphira snarled. They could feel Elva and Vinthael's eyes staring at them, begging questions to be answered, but stared rigidly ahead. Beside him, Arya breathed, "Murtagh."


	10. Dreaming On

-Dreaming On-

"I hear you've got a new Rider."

The Varden rustled and muttered under the early morning sun, in shock and alarm – no one was supposed to know about Elva.

Immediately, a flood of messages rammed in from Du Vrangr Gata, panicking, and just cluttering up Eragon's mind for no reason. Arya had silently slipped off to consult Nasuada, and Elva and Vinthael were shifting uncomfortably.

Eragon and Saphira alone were still. _Murtagh… my brother_, kept repeating over and over in Eragon's head, and it would not stop. Slowly the perpetual chant leaked through to Saphira, and she growled a deep rumble in return. _Murtagh. What will I do? I've already embarrassed myself_. He began to panic. _Saphira, we're not ready. We haven't trained enough. He's using Forbidden magic. He's going to beat us, and kill Elva, or take her and Vinthael. Gods above, what are we going to do?_

_Silence, Eragon,_ Saphira soothed him, but her mind's tone became harder, and she insisted, _Be brave, little one. We will fight, and we will beat him. If not this battle, then ultimately we will prevail._

But then, suddenly the harsh yell of an experienced woman soldier rang out. "LOOK!" she shrieked, and caught off guard, the Varden realized a dense smog had dropped out of nowhere in between the two armies, and the muffled sounds of chariots and footsoldiers rushing towards them became clearer.

_Murtagh! _Eragon swore.

"Wait… wait wait- how the HELL did he just-" Elva was speechless, and was trying in utter frustration to express exactly how impossible it was for Murtagh to change the weather of all things, and also in about two minutes.

"COLUMNS!" Jormundur boomed, while Nasuada screamed for defense preparation.

"Eragon!" Nasuada called desperately, just as Arya reached him again with Nasuada's urgent message for quick action.

_Let's go_. Saphira said briskly, and hunched down to launch.

"Elva, Vinthael, stay." Eragon ordered shortly, and strapped his legs in.

_What?!_ Vinthael whistled in irritation, while Elva complained in an identical fashion.

Too late. Saphira flew off with a gust of wind, and Eragon shouted back at them.

"This is a war! Do as I say! Now is NOT the time." His voice was filled with a very uncharacteristic rage, and Elva felt stunned, even as she knew she was being insubordinate.

The Empire's forces were almost upon them.

"He's right. You are not experienced enough. Stay, and I will help you." Arya's smooth voice stated, matter-of-factly next to Elva.

_She's right. They both are_. Vinthael commented, finally, and a little late.

A tide of noise rushed onto their ears as the Varden and the Empire clashed together. Elva reached for the magic, and let it fill her with power, reaching for a word of killing.

_No, stop._ Vinthael interrupted her, _We're doing defense. We don't have stamina to kill too many people. Protect the Varden_.

Wordlessly, Elva changed her spell, and opened her curse to begin her work. Her gedwey ignasia lit up her face. An Empire foot solder raised his curved sword to stab Vinthael, and perplexed, found there was something blocking it. If he could see magic, there would be a magic spot about an inch wide just where his sword was attempting to pierce. In the solder's moment of confusion, Vinthael swiped him aside, and continued cutting a wide swath through the sea of soldiers.

"_Jierda! Brisingr_!" Eragon roared from Saphira's back, and a catapult broke, along with the spines of a dozen soldiers. A blaze of fire lit the arrows of the Varden and they flew true to their targets. Eragon and Saphira circled above the Empire, and arrows clanked off the bottom of Saphira's armor as she dipped down and landed with the Varden.

_I've found a magician_. Elva realized, and told Vinthael.

_Well then, KILL HIM! _Vinthael retorted, emphasizing with a gout of flame.

_But- what happened to defense? _Elva stammered, shooting off three arrows from her giant bow. Even in battle, she wondered briefly when she would get her elven Rider's sword.

_This is ridiculous, Elva, if you find a magician, you kill it, no matter what. We're fighting, if you haven't noticed_. Vinthael growled and flew up a few feet into the air to execute a low scything swipe with his wings as he razed down the arms of Galbatorix.

Elva sent out a call to Du Vrangr Gata, and together, they broke down the magician, watching as Varden warriors swept over the defenseless enemy.

"We can do this!" Nasuada was encouraging the Varden as she raced about with two short swords, death in her hands. And Elva realized that victory was in easy reach. She had been trained well. The Varden was advancing on the Empire, and it almost seemed like the enemy had lost hope.

Until it rained fire. Blood-red fire that dripped down from the skies, wrecking havoc. Frantically, Eragon and Elva raised magical barriers as best they could, but they could not cover the entire Varden.

They had forgotten about Murtagh, absorbed in their own apparent victory.

And then he himself dove out of a cloud, ripping Zar'roc out of its sheath, hunched on Thorn's back.

_You're helping me on this one_. _Remember what we've worked on_. Eragon connected to Elva over the mass of people, and without further words, both dragons shot into the air.

_You remember, right? The double team fighting_. Vinthael nudged Elva, as he met up with Saphira in the air and they headed for Murtagh.

_Of course. Let's do this._ Elva replied, and nocked arrows to her bow.

Immediately, she felt an attack rip at her physical and mental shield. "He's focusing on me!" she breathed aloud, in shock. It was a word of death, she could just sense it.

Thorn made a dive and swipe at Saphira's underbelly, racing away before Saphira could use her height advantage and slam down on him.

With a nod at Eragon, Elva went at Thorn from the left, and Eragon from the right. Blue and green blazed in the sun, rushing towards red. In a split second, Murtagh and Thorn flew upwards. Next step in the attack. Saphira made a clean turn to avoid Vinthael, and she went up to chase him, while Vinthael dipped down and circled around to follow Thorn and back Saphira up if Thorn tried to attack her from above.

Thorn had disappeared into low hanging clouds. Clouds? It was a clear, sunny day, in fact, a beautiful day if it had not been for all the death that clattered about beneath the sky.

"Above!" Eragon shouted, and pointed for Elva to go. He and Saphira flew under the cloud, looking for the red of Thorn, and always ready to sink like a rock to avoid an attack. Elva and Vinthael sent Saphira a warning and she veered out of the way as Elva sent green-flamed arrows shooting through the cloud.

_SAPHIRA! _Elva screamed, and not a moment later, lightning struck at Saphira, sizzling and rasping as it glanced off a spherical shield around Saphira.

The cloud was nowhere big enough nor thick enough to have any kind of electricity in it. It wasn't even the right condition. This was Forbidden magic. Again.

"We're okay, we're okay." Eragon repeated, still in shock of this massive magic. "Elva's on the lookout. We just have to find a way to beat Murtagh."

Thorn flew out of the cloud and snapped at Vinthael's leg. Saphira was immediately at Thorn's other side, clawing at his side. Suddenly in close contact, Elva shot arrows at Murtagh, only to have them stopped, while Saphira side-slammed Thorn, giving Eragon a chance to slash at Murtagh. No luck. Eragon was temporarily stunned when he found himself looking into the dark, mischievous eyes of Murtagh, and watched their two swords rasp down each others length in between their faces.

"Hey, baby brother." Murtagh chuckled, sounding light-hearted. But there was something in his laugh that broke Eragon. Murtagh didn't fight for Galbatorix because he had to. He wanted to now. He enjoyed it. In a sudden fury, Eragon broke away, and regrouped with Elva a hundred feet away in the air from Thorn.

All four of them were beating at their enemy's mind. Vinthael had a gash along his side that Elva had been unable to block in time, and Saphira had the wound of Thorn's bite in a leg. From their point, Elva and Eragon could see the scratches that Thorn had received from the two dragons. But even as they watched, the wounds healed.

Murtagh's mouth was moving. Over the gap between them, he shouted. "I've decided I'm tired of playing this game."

_He was playing. _Saphira repeated, dread filling her mind.

A wall of wind smacked Saphira, and Eragon clung onto her spikes as she tumbled backwards. Disoriented, Saphira struggled to find 'up' again, and Eragon heard the breath wheezing in her chest when it had been knocked out of her.

"HELP!" Elva screamed, and Vinthael echoed her in desperation. In a second, Eragon knew what happened. Murtagh had broken into her mind.

"No!" Eragon whispered, and Saphira struggled towards Vinthael as Thorn hung suspended, his Rider smugly staring at Elva.

Saphira couldn't move, and they were both visited by a painful memory. Saphira had been caught in this exact position in the Battle of Burning Plains, the first time they had run into Murtagh as an enemy. Reduced to bellowing anger, Saphira could only hang in the air as Vinthael struggled to keep aloft while helping Elva to fight the foreign invasion.

Dragons, as history had confirmed many, many times over, do mysterious things sometimes that can't be controlled. Vinthael's tail suddenly jerked like it was slapping something, and a sheet of green flame appeared in front of Thorn and burned across the front of his body. Snarling in pain, Thorn flew upwards, and Murtagh seemed similarly surprised as Elva shook free with a victorious grimace on her face. Saphira and Eragon could once again move.

At a safe distance, Murtagh turned back and again shouted to Elva and Eragon. "You're getting off easy again. I'll let you win this one. I'm impressed with the girl, Eragon. But you know, little brother, just a reminder: I'm stronger than you. Galbatorix is teaching me more and more powerful magic every single day. And you're stuck. The Empire can afford these losses. But sooner or later, I'll catch Saphira, and the green one too, both for my King. Your weakness, little Riders, is your damned obedience. You want to follow the rules, but they aren't getting you anywhere. Galbatorix and I will show you this – power can beat everything. So dream on, but I'm not even being serious in these little fights with you."

He turned and left, but not before leaving a parting gift. Thorn flapped his leathery wings once, and wordlessly, Murtagh set a magical whirlwind, enlarging the swirling air from Thorn's wings into a huge maelstrom of red fire and crackling electricity, spitting out wind and breaking power. It was jierda, brisingr, and Forsaken magic in a huge spinning death trap.

Below them, the Empire's forces began to withdraw, and the Varden cheered in victory, rushing forward to pick off the back of the fleeing troops. But before they could touch them, the whirlwind sank downwards, spreading to create a huge barrier, refusing passage, and began eating forward at the forefront of the Varden.

Du Vrangr Gata was calling for help, and fighting the strong wind of the immense magic, Saphira and Vinthael landed in front of Murtagh's tornado.

Ten minutes later, they managed to smash the whirlwind in, and even then it had been because Arya had freed herself from rescuing wounded to come to their aid.

Nasuada was calling the council together, but Eragon needed rest. They could wait.

Lying outside his tent, Eragon wearily slumped against Saphira's side. Vinthael and Elva joined them, and with some difficulty, they healed each other's wounds.

_We can't do this. I can't beat him._ Eragon kept his thoughts to Saphira only. But she could see it in his face, and Elva's, and Vinthael's. Eragon's face held sorrow and hopelessness, Elva's was disappointment and annoyance, and Vinthael's seemed to be a bitter sulkiness.

Saphira projected her thoughts to everyone.

_We will dream on. And our dream to defeat evil will come true._

--

i love reviiewwss!! D


End file.
